fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Chicken Wings
Chicken Wings are a standard meat that appears in Papa's Wingeria/HD/To Go!. They are unlocked from the start of the game. In Papa's Wingeria/HD, The badge 'Wing Warmup' is given when you serve 5 orders with Wings. Another badge, 'Wing Slinger' is awarded upon serving 30 orders of wings with Wings. The lid for this meat is blue. Customers who order this Wingeria * Alberto * Allan * Big Pauly * Cecilia * Chuck/Mandi * Cletus * Clover * Connor * Cooper * Foodini * Gino Romano * Greg * Gremmie * Hank * Ivy * James * Kingsley * Marty * Mary * Matt * Mindy * Mitch * Nick * Papa Louie * Peggy * Prudence * Rita * Robby * Roy * Sarge Fan * Sasha * Sue * Taylor * Timm * Tohru * Tony * Utah * Vicky * Wendy * Zoe * Boomer (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) * Xolo (Closer) * Johnny (Closer) * Professor Fitz (Closer) * Ninjoy (Closer) Wingeria HD * Alberto (8) * Allan (3) * Big Pauly (8) * Carlo Romano (4) * Cletus (8) * Clover (4) * Connor (8) * Cooper (3, 3) * Ember (8) * Gino Romano (2 right) * Greg (8) * Gremmie (3) * Hacky Zak (4) * Hank (4) * James (6) * Johnny (3) * Julep (4) * Marty (3) * Mary (2 right) * Matt (8) * Mayor Mallow (2 right) * Mindy (6) * Mitch (8) * Nevada (8) * Ninjoy (4) * Olivia (6) * Papa Louie (4 right) * Rita (3, 3) * Robby (8) * Roy (3) * Rudy (4) * Sarge Fan (3 left) * Sasha (4) * Scarlett (6) * Shannon (4 left) * Taylor (4 left) * Timm (4) * Tohru (2, 2) * Tony (4) * Trishna (4) * Utah (6) * Vicky (4) * Willow (8) * Zoe (4) * Boomer (Closer) (4, 4) * Quinn (Closer) (3) * Xolo (Closer) (5) * Deano (Closer) (4) * Professor Fitz (Closer) (3) * Crystal (Closer) (3) Wingeria To Go! * Alberto (4) * Allan (9) * Big Pauly (8) * Boomer (6 left) * Cecilia (3, right) * Chester (4, right) * Cletus (6 left) * Clover (4) * Cooper (3, 6) * Crystal (4) * Deano (4 left) * Ember (4, left) * Fernanda (6, left) * Gino Romano (2) * Greg (6) * Gremmie (2, left) * Hacky Zak (3 left) * Hank (4) * Indigo (4 left) * James (2 right) * Janana (8) * Johnny (3 right) * Julep (8, left) * Kahuna (4 left) * Marty (3 right) * Matt (3) * Mary (4, right) * Mayor Mallow (2 left) * Mindy (3) * Mitch (8 right) * Nevada (6 right) * Olivia (6, right) * Perri (4, left) * Rita (3) * Robby (8 right) * Roy (4, left) * Rudy (4) * Sasha (4, right) * Sarge Fan (6 left) * Scarlett (4) * Skip (8) * Steven (4 left) * Taylor (3) * The Dynamoe/Moe (4, left) * Timm (4, right) * Tony (3) * Trishna (4) * Utah (3) * Vicky (2) * Vincent (8, left) * Willow (4) * Xolo (5) * Zoe (2) * Rhonda (Closer) (2)- sometimes she orders the holiday sauce * Professor Fitz (Closer) (3) - holiday sauce * Quinn (Closer) (3) - sometimes she orders the holiday sauce Specials using this ingredient * Albino Brood * Atomic Twist * Crinkle Cutter * El Dorado Dipper * Five Star Sampler * Flying Buffalo * Garlic Parmesan * Holy Guacamole * Honey Butter BBQ * Hummus Humongous * Pepper Platter * Rhythm and Blues * Smokehouse Sampler * Sweet Heat * Tangy Trios * Taquito Amigos * Triple Four * World Wide Wings Trivia * According to her Flipdeck, Mandi loves Chicken Wings. * Although there are two parts to the wing (excluding the wing tip) called the drumette (the humerus bone) and the wingette (the two-bone part consisting of the ulna and radius bones), only the drumette is pictured and served in the Wingeria games. Poster Category:Ingredients Category:Papa's Wingeria Meats Category:Papa's Wingeria HD Meats Category:Papa's Wingeria To Go! Meats